海のラブソング
by PrettyInYellow
Summary: love story of the zora in termina, mikau and lulu. japanese only, sorry!


幸いにも、海賊どもからの襲撃はなかった。  
「なんとか無事に脱出出来たね」  
心底ほっとしたようにリンクが言った。その手には未だ卵が抱かれている。  
「ルルに見せてあげれば、少しは彼女の気も安らぐわよ」  
「うん」  
二人は行きに通った砂浜を、行きの二倍の速度で戻っていた。流石に二人の心も急いでいる。  
今にも走り出しそうなリンク。そして彼に付きそうチャット。  
しかしその砂浜の中程で、事件は起こった。  
「ねぇ、チャット」  
リンクは唐突に立ち止まる。  
すこし苦さを含んだ声で、彼は言った。  
「何」  
何でもないように受け答えしたチャット。しかし短くもあり長くもあるリンクとの付き合いの中で、チャットは彼の心のあり方を大方理解していた。であるから、当然彼女もリンクの呼びかけの中に不穏な空気を感じ取っていた。  
「リンク、何」  
もう一度、彼女は聞く。リンクは少し青い顔を、彼女に向けた。  
「卵が孵りそうなんだけど」  
鳥の卵のように堅い殻の奥から、叩くような音が聞こえる。中にいる新たな生命は、既に脈動を開始していた。それが外から見ても、分かる。  
「ちょっと、これってまずいんじゃないの？」  
チャットが呻いた。何しろ二人はゾーラのことなど何も知らないのだ。卵を孵すのは海の中でやればいいのではないかということは何となく想像出来るものの、問題はその次にある。  
生まれた後どうすればその子供の生命を守ることが出来るのか…最も大きな問題だ。近くにゾーラでもいれば助かるのだが、見回してもあるのは廃屋が一軒のみだ。  
「参ったな」  
リンクはそう呟いてみるが、状況は変わりそうにもない。そうしている間にも、今度は卵に小さな割れ目が走った。  
リンクの卵を持つ手に、不気味な感触が走る。それは堅かったものが急に柔らかく解れてしまうような、そんな感覚だ。卵の殻が、急に柔らかくなり始めた。  
そして二人があっと声を上げる前に卵の殻は水のように溶け落ちてしまい、リンクの手には生まれたてのゾーラの赤子が残った。  
「何ぼーっとしてんのよっ、早くこれを水の中に戻すのよ」  
放心したように立ちつくすリンクにチャットは渇を入れる。リンクが手に抱えているゾーラの子供は音符のような形をしている、水気を持った皮膚の生き物だった。ということは、当然この生き物は水を好むはずだった。というより、この生まれたてをこんな乾燥した空気にさらしていて良いわけがない。  
チャットの怒鳴り声で我に返ったリンクは、着衣のまま海水の中へと走ってゆき、しゃがみ込むようにして抱えている赤子を海水に付ける。

リンクはその赤子を見つめた。  
そのゾーラの子供は黙っている。  
「生きてるの？」  
チャットが聞いてくるが、その身体は明らかに脈打っている。死んでいることはないはずだった。  
「どうすればいいのかな」  
困ったような顔をして、リンクは手の中の生物を眺めた。  
と。  
音がした。  
「あ…」  
リンクは耳を澄ませた。それはこの赤子から聞こえていた。それは同じ音だけをずっと繰り返していた。  
しかし音はそれだけではない。遥か海の遠くからも、赤子のそれと同じ種類の音が、幾つも聞こえてきた。  
リンクは思わず赤子から手を離してしまうが、それは沈むことなく、ゆらゆらと自ら泳ぎだした。かといって遠くまで行ってしまうような気配はない。同じ場所をぐるぐると旋回しながら、赤子は同じ音を凛と発する。  
遥か遠くから、それに応える音がする。  
「歌だ…」  
リンクは呟いた。  
「え、何ですって」  
「歌だよ。アベールも言っていたじゃないか。これは神聖な歌が宿った卵だと。このゾーラの子供たちは、一人ひとりが音を持っているんだ。そして全員が揃うと、それは一つの歌となるんだよ、きっと。何か力を持った歌に」  
「ああ」  
チャットも得心がいったように頷く。流石にリンクと共に旅をしてきた者だけあって、彼女も歌の魔力については嫌というほど知っている。  
「残りの卵の位置は、聞こえてくる音で分かる。ぼくはそれを探しに行ってくるよ。ゾーラの仮面を使えば海の中を探すのは楽だろうし。チャットはここでこの子を見てて」  
といって彼はチャットの返事を待たずに再びゾーラリンクに変化し、海の中に潜っていった。  
ゾーラの泳ぎは大変早い。彼の姿はすぐに見えなくなった。  
「待ってて…ってさぁ。これと一緒に、いつまで待ってればいいのよ」  
チャットは嘆息し、目下の赤子ゾーラを見やる。  
嬰児は、旋回するように泳ぎながら、なおも不思議な音を発し続けていた。

リンクが再び彼女の下へ戻ってくるのに、一時間も経たなかった。  
「おまたせ」  
そういって、ミカウの顔をしたリンクは水面から顔を出す。彼の居るところからもう少し浅瀬に行ったところに、チャットはいた。もちろんゾーラの赤子も一緒だ。  
「おそい」  
チャットはわざと怒ったように言い、リンクを睨む。彼はごめんと手を振りながら、浅瀬へと近づく。すぐに地面に足が着き、歩けるようになった。  
チャットのすぐ傍に行くと、彼は変化を解いて元のリンクに戻る。  
「ごめん、でも、ちゃんと全員連れてきた」  
リンクの後ろには、ぞろぞろと行列が出来ていた。  
チャットは唖然とした顔になって、聞く。  
「これ、全員、この子の兄弟なの？」  
「そうみたい。海蛇の巣から救い出したんだけど。どうやらこの子たちは最後に孵化した兄弟の下に集う習性があるみたいで、何もしなくてもこうやって連れてくることが出来たんだ」  
「ふうん」  
さして驚いた風もなく、チャットは頷いた。最初に無数のゾーラを見たときは驚いたようだったが、最初の衝撃を乗り切ってしまえばなんてことはないらしい。  
ともかく、ゾーラの群れに元々いた一匹が加わり、兄弟は全員揃うこととなった。  
「んで、全員集まったわけだけど、こんなに沢山の子供達を、ルルのところへどうやって連れて行くの？ それともルルをこっちに呼ぶ？」  
チャットの問いに、リンクは考え込む顔をした。ある意味途方に暮れる光景ではある。

しかしリンクが結論を出す前に、変化は起こった。  
一堂に会したゾーラたちはリンク達には理解できない合図を機に一斉に光り出し、各々がリンクらを取り囲むように移動し始めた。  
「な、なによ」  
チャットは突然のことに狼狽え、リンクの傍に寄った。リンク本人も、緊張した面持ちで彼らの動きを見守る。  
円陣を組んだゾーラたちはゆっくりと回りながら、歌い出した。それぞれが決められた音を発し、不思議な旋律を創り出す。  
前後左右から浴びせられる、歌。  
リンクとチャットは夢の中のような光景を前に、呆然と立ちつくしていた。  
「これが、龍神雲への手がかりになる歌だっていうの？」  
我を忘れたような調子で、恍惚とチャットが呟いた。無数の音源の共鳴に、彼女は耳も目も奪われていた。  
明らかに、魔法の宿った旋律だ。力のある音楽は、ただ聴くだけでも美しい。最高の音楽はそれだけで魔法であるとも言える。  
リンクは無言で彼らの歌に聴き入っている。ゾーラの子が奏でる至上の音楽の中に、リンクは詩を聞いた。

千年の眠りから目覚めなさい  
世界を救うは、美しき乙女と若き勇者  
女は剣を持てないけれど、  
その心には正義の刃が潜んでいる  
それを引き抜くのは、勇者  
勇者に剛力はないけれど、  
彼はどんな剣でも使いこなす  
正義の剣で暗黒の雲を打ち貫けば、  
世界を覆う禍の気も、  
たちどころに消えるでしょう！

やがてゾーラたちの饗宴も終わる。歌うのを止めた彼らはリンクらを閉じこめる円陣を解き、何処へと去っていった。  
二人は消えてゆく子供たちを引き留めることもできなかった。しばらくの間、二人は夢でも見ているかのような心地で、お互いに無言だった。  
子供が見えなくなった。  
最初に口を開いたのはリンクだった。  
「冷えるね」  
二人ともすっかり忘れていたが、ここは海上だった。立つことの出来るほどの浅瀬ではあるが、それでも脚を冷水に晒しているリンクだ。我に返った第一声がそれだとしても、何の不思議もない。  
二人は砂浜に引っ返し、改めて先ほどのことを語り合う。  
「あの子供たちは、ぼくたちに歌を聴かせるために、ああやって現れたのかな」  
「さあ。でも、あの子たちがいなくなっちゃったのは、確かね」  
「チャットは、あの歌のことをどう思う？」  
「分からないわ。ただ、とても綺麗な声だとは思った」  
リンクは俯いた。チャットは、あの歌に詩を聞かなかった。それを見いだすことが出来なかった。  
知っているのは、リンクだけだ。それをどう生かすべきか考えられるのも、彼だけ。  
「チャット」  
リンクは言った。  
「今聞いた歌を、ルルに聴かせてあげようよ。ミカウのギターを使って」  
チャットは驚いた顔で言った。  
「あんた、さっきのやつ、ちゃんと覚えてるの？」  
「一応ね」  
リンクは肩を竦めて見せた。あの強烈な印象を持つ歌を、彼は完璧に思い出すことが出来た。それはやはりあの音楽が魔力を秘めていたからだろう。  
「早く、彼女のところへ行こう。今も、彼女はあそこで泣いているかも知れない」  
そう言うとリンクは走り出した。後を追いながら、チャットは苦笑する。  
「全く、他人のことを深く考えすぎるところなんか、トレイルとそっくりね」

果たして、ルルはそこで、いつものように虚ろな瞳で海を見つめていた。涙を流してはいないが、彼女が悲しんでいることは遠目にも分かった。

わたしの卵  
でもそのために、ミカウが苦しんでいる

なんであんな卵を産んだのか、彼女は自分でも知らなかった。由来も分からなかった。だが、その卵を守らなければならないということは、分かっていた。  
だが、自分の力では卵を守ることは出来ず、かえってミカウという大切な人を危機に巻き込んでしまっている。  
その事実が彼女を苦しめていた。

ああ、ミカウ、死なないで  
わたしの為に、自分を傷つけないで  
そして出来れば…どこにも行かないで

いくらここで願ったところで、それがここにはいないミカウに届くはずもない。彼女はがっくりと項垂れた。  
が。  
俯く彼女の耳に、聞き慣れない音楽が流れ込んだ。否、聞き慣れないが、とても懐かしく、心地よい旋律だ。  
「あ…」  
はっとして顔を上げ振り返った彼女は、驚きで目を見張った。  
そこには、立った今無事を願ったゾーラ族の勇者が、愛用のギターでそれを演奏していた。そして彼の横には、妖精。  
彼がいることが嬉しかったが、それよりも驚きが先だった。いつの間に、彼はこんな音楽を知ったのか。誰も知らない、完璧な旋律を弾きこなすことが出来るようになったのか。  
しかしそれを聞いていると居ても立ってもいられず、ルルも即興でそれに歌詞をつけて、歌い出した。  
自分の声が出なくなっていた、ということも忘れて。  
彼女の口から、再び美しい声が漏れ出る。  
ミカウの演奏と、ルルの歌声。その二つが合わさり、その音楽は完成した。それは海の底まで届く。全ての生き物が聞き惚れた。  
「良い声だな」  
曲が終わると、ミカウはそう言ってため息を吐いた。それを聞いて、ルルは自分の声が元に戻ったことを知る。  
彼女は驚いて胸を押さえ、そして事実を受け止めたとき、彼女の両目から涙があふれ出た。  
「ミカウ、わたしは…！」  
しかしその後が続かなかった。突如地震が起こり、立っていることすら困難になっていたからだ。  
地震は長く続き、海は荒れた。  
そして、海を割って、それが姿を現す。地震の原因はそいつが目覚めたからだった。  
すさまじく巨大な姿を持ったそれは、あくびをしながらルルを見た。  
「ああ、良い歌だった。千年間眠っていたが、これほど気持ちの良い目覚めはない。相当な歌い手だな」  
歌によって千年の眠りから目覚めた霊亀は、とろんとした瞳で告げる。  
「あ、あ」  
あまりの驚きに一時的ではあるが再び声が出なくなったルル。亀は苦笑し、今度は視線をミカウに移す。  
彼は彼女とは違い、冷静な視線で亀を見つめていた。  
「ルルは少し混乱しておる」  
ミカウはなんと答えようか、迷っているようだった。しかし亀は問う  
「ミカウよ、お前はこの世界を救うために、この歌を使ってわしを目覚めさせたのか？」  
問われた彼は頷き、言った。  
「ええ。そうです」  
「では、わしと共に沖の龍神雲に行くがよい。そこのグレートベイに、この地の主神が封印されている。かの神を封印した者は、仮面をつけた少年。そして今もなおこの地を蝕んでいる魔物は、巨大な仮面魚だ。これを倒せば、海を覆う霧は晴れ、生命は戻り、巨人は再び解き放たれるだろう」  
再度、ミカウは頷いた。  
「俺もそのつもりで来ました」  
亀は苦笑する。  
「寡黙な男だな、リンク」  
この時、はじめてミカウは驚いた顔をした。彼は一瞬視線をルルへと泳がせたが、すぐに亀を見据えて問うた。  
「なぜ、それを知っているのですか」  
「わしにとっては何もかもお見通しじゃ。それより、時間がない。早くわしの背に乗るがよい。龍神雲の中まで、瞬きする間に連れて行ってやろう」  
リンクは巨大な亀へと足を進める。  
またしても、彼はここから立ち去ろうとしていた。戻ってきたのに。  
ルルは悲しくなった。しかし、彼女も何もせずに見ているわけにもいかない。大切な人を引き留めるため、彼に声をかける決心をした。最悪、彼がここからいなくなるにせよ、自分の気持ちだけでも伝えなければならないと思った。  
しかしリンクに声をかけようと伸ばした手は、一つの小さな影に遮られる。それは妖精だった。  
さっき、彼の傍にいた、あの妖精だ。  
「あなたは？ 悪いけど、邪魔しないで」  
「チャットよ。わけあって、今はあいつの相棒をしてるの」  
妖精は決然と言った。  
「ルルさん、あなたには言っておかなければならないことがあるの。落ち着いて聞いて。彼は、ミカウは…あなたの知っているミカウじゃない」  
ルルは手を下ろし、目を見開いた。  
不吉な言葉に、反応した。  
「どういうこと」  
「言った通りよ。あれはミカウじゃない。ミカウの魂を継いだ者よ。言ったでしょ、彼の名前はリンクなの。だからあなたがいくらあれに恋しても、それは本物のミカウには届かない。本物のミカウは海賊と戦って死んだわ。残酷なことだけど、あなたは本当のことを知っておくべきだと思って」  
冷たく、チャットは突き放す。ルルもそのことが真実であると、直感で理解した。だが、理解は出来ても納得は出来なかった。  
「でも、彼はミカウと同じように、わたしに優しくしてくれた。だから、彼が別の人だなんて、信じられないわ。赤の他人なら、わたしにそんな優しくしてくれるわけ、ないじゃない！ わたしはミカウが死んだなんて、認めないわ！」  
「優しい、か。当たり前よ。だってリンクも、ミカウと同じくらい優しいんだもの。ミカウの気持ちだって、リンクは理解している。だからあんたのことを放っておけなかったのよ。それに赤の他人なんかじゃないわ。リンクはミカウの魂を継いだんだから、ミカウが解決できなかった問題を終わらせる義務があるの」  
熱くなるルルと、どこまでも冷淡なチャット。しかしチャットの言葉を聞く内、ルルの身体から少しずつ力が抜けていった。  
最後にはぺたりと地面に座り込み、ルルは呟いた。  
「そんな…」  
「どんな残酷な事実も、知らないよりはマシよ。あんたがあれを本物のミカウだと思いこんでいるのを見ているのが、あたしには耐えられなかった。好きな人の死を知らないまま、その人の帰りを待ち続けることも、可哀想だしね」  
「それって…」  
ルルはチャットの台詞からある事実を知り、呆然とした顔をした。チャットは容赦なく頷く。  
「そうよ。この事件を解決した後、リンクはこの地からいなくなる。あんたが彼に会うことが出来るのは、あと一回だけよ。ミカウが望んだ仲間とのライブを実現させたら、あいつは永遠にあんたの前から姿を消す」

「でも、確かにあれは、ミカウの魂を継いでいる。だからあいつは、あんたの言ったとおり、ミカウそのものかも知れない。だからあいつは、最後にあんたと思い出を作るまでは、どこにも行かないと言っていたわ」  
チャットの声が優しくなった。  
「だから、ミカウに、ミカウの魂に想いを告げたければ、そのときが最後のチャンスよ」  
「…わかったわ」  
ルルも少しだけだが力を取り戻し、頷いた。  
チャットは感心して言う。  
「あなたは強いのね」  
「ミカウがいなくなってしまうってこと、最初から知ってた。予感がしたの。でも、まだチャンスが残っててよかった」  
「そうね。じゃあ、あたしはもう行くわ。また会いましょう」  
チャットは海の先へと視線を転ずる。そこには、既に巨大亀の背に乗って出発を待つばかりとなったリンクの姿。  
「まって」  
ルルは、彼女を引き留める。  
「なに」  
「あなたは…その、ミカウが好きなの？」  
それを聞いたチャットは大きく笑い、そして優しく付け加えた。  
「別にあんたの恋人を取りゃしないわ。そんな心配しないで、彼が生きて帰ってくる心配でもしてたらどう？」

霧に覆われた海。視界は最悪だ。  
「いよいよですね」  
沖へ沖へと行く途中、ゾーラリンクは霊亀の背に話しかけた。  
彼は亀の背に乗っている。従って、リンクと霊亀は顔を付き合わせて話すことが出来ない。  
亀の背は、答える。  
「もう少し行けば、龍神雲に到着する。そこから先は、お前一人で行くのだ。怪物は勇者の手で倒さなければならないと、定められている」  
「わかりました」  
そう言ってリンクは一旦話を打ち切り、今度は自分の肩にいるチャットに声をかけた。  
「チャットは、さっきルルと何を話していたの」  
「別に。心配そうにしてたから、心配するなって言ってきただけよ」  
もちろんそれは嘘ではあるが、リンクがそれに気づくことはない。リンク頷いた。  
「うん勝って、もう一度ゾーラの里に戻らないとね」  
「これを解決すれば三人目の解放、になるのかしら？」  
「そうだね。いよいよスタルキッドも追いつめられてきた。でもあいつはぼくたちが時間を旅しているなんて知るはずもないだろうから、そんなこと気づいてもいないだろうね」  
進むにつれ、一旦海を覆う霧が薄くなってきた。視界が開け、先を見通せるようになる。  
そしてリンクが見つめる先には、彼らが目指している場所、龍神雲があった。  
遠目でもよく分かる。渦を巻いた巨大な雲塊が、塔のように遥か天空まで伸びている。その内部になにがあるのか、外から見ただけでは全く分からなかった。  
「あれに入ろうとする者は、神の加護がなければ容赦なく吹き飛ばされる。何処へ飛んでいくのか、それはわしにも分からん」  
霊亀が言った。  
「ちょっと待って、あれ、海賊たちじゃないか」  
彼の言葉を聞いていたリンクは、ふと気づいた。龍神雲の裾、そこには米粒のように小さい船が何隻かあった。  
目をこらしてみると、どうやらそれはリンクらが忍び込んだときに見た、女海賊のようだった。  
「アベールもいるわね」  
チャットが呟いたのと同時に、亀の大きな舌打ちの音が聞こえた。  
「愚か者どもが。どうなっても知らんぞ」  
ここからでは海賊どもの会話は聞こえない。だが、彼女らは龍神雲の威容を前にしても、なお退く気にはならなかったらしい。彼女らは徐々に龍神雲に接近していき、ついに触れたと思った瞬間、凄まじい気流に持ち上げられて、大空へと飛ばされてしまった。  
女海賊の小さな悲鳴だけ、聞こえた。リンクは少し悲しそうに息を吐いた。  
「ああ…」  
「言わんこっちゃないわ」  
「心配せんでも、命まではなくならないだろうよ。生命力だけは無駄にある海賊どものことだ。それに一度痛い目にあっておけば、あいつらももう悪さはしないだろう」  
リンクと違って厳しいチャットと亀だった。  
そしてそれが間近に迫ったとき、覚悟をただすように亀は聞いた。  
「さぁ、我々も龍神雲に突入するぞ。準備はいいか」  
「ええ」  
短く、頷く。それでいいと島亀は言い、突風渦巻く巨大な雲塊に頭から突っ込んだ。  
ぶわ、と凄まじい風が駆け抜けたのは一瞬、その後は滑らかに雲の中を突き抜けていった。周囲は激しい嵐なのに、自分たちは何でもないのだ。その光景はまるで、霊亀の周りに見えない結界が張られているかのよう。  
「正しき者が抜けるに限って、この風の壁は柔らかく、薄い。空を見よ。今ではすっかり晴れ渡っている」  
リンクははっとして顔を上げた。まさにそうだった。あれほどの嵐が、いつの間にかすっかりなくなっていた。後方を見てもそこに分厚い空気の壁はなく、ただ青い海がどこまでも広がっている。  
不可思議な聖域に迷い込んだようだ。  
と、太陽の光が、リンクを焼く。海に来てから初めて浴びる輝きだった。  
「ここが、龍神雲の中…」  
リンクは呆然と呟いた。  
「さぁ、ゾーラ族の勇者であり時の勇者よ、今こそこの大海に飛び込むがいい。そこで汝はこの地を蝕む魔物を見るだろう」  
「あたしは水には入れないから、ここで待ってるわ」  
二人の言葉に頷き、リンクは大きな背中の端まで歩いていき、そして海へと飛び込んだ。  
ゾーラの身体は浮き沈みが自在だ。リンクは立ちの姿勢のまま、海の深みへと降りていった。  
海の中は太陽の光で明るい。しかし、敵の姿はどこにも見えない。リンクは遥か遠くを見据えるため、目を細めた…。  
と。  
「っ！」  
急に殺気を感じたリンクは、ゾーラの身体に宿った力で水を強く蹴り、素早くその場から飛び離れた。  
彼が避けた直後、その空間は巨大な顎に噛み千切られていた。  
リンクは目を見張る。その生物は、あまりにも巨大なピラニアだった。人など丸飲みにしてしまうであろう巨躯に、禍々しい黒紫の皮膚を持った、異常な姿。そして異常なことはそれだけではない。ピラニアの顔は、巨大な仮面によって隠されていた。  
リンクは何も出来ずに、その巨大仮面魚を見つめている。海でこんな生き物に出会ったら、余りのおぞましさに誰だって総毛立ってしまうだろう。彼も例外ではなかった。  
グロテスクな仮面の瞳と、目があった。  
怪物の標的は明らかにリンクに定められていた。鋭い刃が無数に並んだ巨大な口を開き、仮面魚はリンクに突進する。ゾーラの力を借りているためなんとか避けることは出来るが、それでもその口腔をみるだけで背筋が凍った。  
「…っく！」  
彼は仮面魚のかみつきを必死に避けながら舌打ちする。  
リンクは防戦一方だった。攻撃するにもあの巨体だし、そしてなにより、仕損じたらそれが最期なのだ。慎重にならざるを得なかった。  
あの仮面魚を倒すにはどうすればいいのか。弱点はあるのか。  
それを考えている内に、再び怪物は突進してきた。ひらりと身をかわし、リンクは怪物のヒレを掴んで、それの身体に乗り移る。  
こうやって怪物の身体に張り付いてしまえば、もう襲われることはない。  
しかし、怪物の巨躯に比べて、リンクの力はあまりにも弱すぎた。魔物の身体を直接刃のような腕で斬りつけてみても、まるで痛痒を与えられないのだ。  
このままでは海を救うことは出来ない。リンクは焦った。  
その時だ。ミカウの魂が吠えたのは。

だらしないぞ、リンク！  
俺の力を貸してやるから、もう少し頑張ってみろ

それは急激な変化。腕に、活力がみなぎった。凄まじい力が生じ、目眩すらした。

その時、リンクはミカウと一体となった。魂が共鳴し、二人は真に一つとなった。  
ミカウと共に、リンクも無言で気合いの叫びを上げた。  
片手で怪物の鱗を掴んで身体を支え、空いた片手を高く伸ばす。その手に、稲妻が宿った。輝きが海中を明るく照らし出す。  
その腕でもう一度。  
渾身の力で、魔物を斬りつけた。  
「ぎぃやあああああああああああああああああああ」  
おぞましい叫び声が水中にこだまし、怪物は滅茶苦茶に暴れ回った。今まで必死に魔物の身体にしがみついていたリンクも、ついに手を離してしまう。  
怪物の下から離れたリンクは、それの死に様を見た。  
断末魔の悲鳴を上げながら暴れ回る仮面魚。その仮面に、ひびが走った。  
割れ目はあっという間に広がった。  
仮面は砕け散り、それと共に巨大仮面魚は分解した…。

「ミカウ」  
夜の海は、しかし明るかった。リンクによって霧が取り払われたおかげだ。  
ミカウとルルは、いつも二人が話していた、あの海岸にいた。ミカウが心から望んだ仲間とのライブは最高の形で行われ、最高の形で締めくくられた。そして、今ここにいるのは、二人だけだった。  
最後に、もう一度だけ会いたい。  
ミカウが今日でここを去ってしまうということをルルは知っていた。だから彼女は、敢えて彼を引き留めた。少しの間だけ、二人きりでいるために。  
「なんだ」  
ミカウは優しい声音で問うた。ルルは顔を俯かせ、消え入るような声で言った。  
「ありがとう」  
「何に対して感謝してるんだ。俺が海の危機を救ったことか？ それともお前の声が元に戻ったことに対して言ってるのか」  
「最後に、一緒にライブが出来たことに対して言ってるの」  
ルルの言葉に、ミカウは目を見開いた。驚きの視線を向けてくる彼に、ルルは勇気を出して言った。  
「今日で、ここを去ってしまうんでしょう？ もう二度と会えないんでしょう？ 知ってるわ。だから、最後にここであなたと話せてよかった。そのことに対してのありがとう…だよ」  
「なんでそれを知ってる」  
ルルは儚げな微笑を浮かべた。今にも泣き出しそうな微笑み。  
「あなたの傍にいつもいる可愛い妖精さんが教えてくれたわ。今はいないようだけど」  
「チャット…」  
ミカウは妖精の真意を測りかねているようだった。ルルは重ねていった。  
「妖精さんのお陰で助かった。あなたが何も言わずに居なくなってしまうなんて、わたしには耐えられないもの。最後にあなたに会う機会を作ってくれたあの子は、本当に優しいわ。嘘の思い出よりも、本当に幸せな一時を与えてくれたんだもの」

ルルは、無言のミカウの腕を取った。そしてにっこりと微笑む。  
「だからね、ミカウ」  
「ん」  
「今日だけは、わたしと一緒にいてね」  
「…わかった」  
そして二人は、並んで海岸の出っ張りに足を垂らし、悠久の海を眺める。  
月の光を受けて銀色に輝く美しい海。それを前にして座る一組の男女。  
静かに流れる時間。  
ルルは、ミカウの手を握っていた。  
「やっぱり、あなたはミカウね。手を握れば、なんだって分かるわ」  
彼の正体はミカウでないと知っていながら、ルルは敢えて言った。なぜなら、彼女の横に座る青年は異界の少年であると同時に、ミカウそのものだったから。ミカウでは絶対にないのに、彼はまさしくミカウなのだ。その矛盾を、彼女は受け入れていた。  
彼女の握る手は、ミカウとまったく同じ。優しい気持ちが流れてくる。だから彼女は、この手をミカウのものだと思う。信じていた。  
ミカウは狼狽して言う。  
「ルル、ぼくは…」  
「いいのよ。言わないで」  
彼の言葉を遮り、ルルはその手を深く握りしめる。  
「どこに行っても、ミカウはミカウよ。それは変わらない。だからわたしは信じてるの。ミカウのことも、あなたのことも」  
「うん…」  
「綺麗な海。時間が止まっているみたい。ねぇ、ミカウ。わたし、あなたに言いたいことが、たくさんあるの。さようならだけじゃない。本当にたくさんあるの。だから」  
途中から泣き出しそうになったルルの肩に優しく手を置き、ミカウは彼女の瞳を見つめた。  
「いいよ。全部言って。時間はたくさんあるから。今だけは、時間はたくさんあるんだ」  
今だけは。  
そうして、二人の時間は続く。伝説のギタリストと、その恋人と。  
ルルは寂しかったが、それ以上に幸せだった。

わたしの愛しい人  
強いところも、優しいところも、少し頑固なところも、  
みんな好きだった  
あなたはもう行ってしまうけど、  
わたしのこと、忘れないで  
そうすればわたし、寂しくなんかないわ  
わたしもあなたのことを、  
いつまでも覚えているから  
どんなに遠く離れても、  
あなたはわたしの中で永遠に生き続ける

時同じく、場所は変わってクロックタウン。その時計塔の頂上で、スタルキッドは首をかしげていた。  
「なんか、おかしいナ」  
月が天空に出現してから、もうかなり経った気がする。なのに、月は一向に落ちる気配はない。  
これでは、月がよく見えるように時計塔の天辺に上った意味がない。月が落ちないのでは。  
「いやいや、オイラが待たなきゃならないのは三日だけなんだ。たった三日だ。何を焦っているんだろう」  
彼は自分自身に言い聞かせた。彼の傍らにいる黒妖精は、もはや何も言わない。彼を諫める気力すらなくなってしまっているかのよう。  
しかしスタルキッドがいくらそう思おうと、違和感が消えることはなかった。  
もうとっくに、三日以上経っている気がする。なのに、夜空に見える不気味な月の位置は、まったく変わっていない。  
ムジュラの仮面の力は本物だ。月が落ちなくなった、ということは考えられない。  
なのに、何故？  
不思議な気分だった。  
まるで同じ光景を何度も見せられているかのような。  
「いや、ありえないな」  
スタルキッドは首を振って、自分の考えを否定した。  
同じ時間を何度も繰り返しているなど、信じられることではなかった。ムジュラの力を得た自分の時間が誰かに操られているなど、認められることではなかった。  
だが、違和感は消えない。そして少し、不安にもなった。  
「なぁ、トレイル」  
スタルキッドは久しぶりに、相棒の妖精に声をかけた。そして妖精も久々に口を開く。  
「なあに、スタルキッド」  
「オイラの勘違いかも知れないけど、この光景、"既に一度見た気がするんだ"」  
「ぼくもそう思うよ、スタルキッド」  
スタルキッドは目を見開いた。トレイルの姿を見、そして空の月を見上げ、そして自分の体を抱きしめる。  
いつの間にか、震えが止まらなくなっていた。

…。


End file.
